


Bunged Up And Blow

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen looks after Lester... and helps with his lover's blocked nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunged Up And Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Stephen eased the bedroom door open and smiled softly at the shape curled up in the bed. His voice was soft as he gently shook the form concealed by the duvet. “James?”

A mumble was his only reply as James burrowed further under the covers.

“Come on, James. You need to drink this, love.” Stephen placed the mug on the table and tugged the covers down to reveal a pale and shivering James. “Drink this and you can go back to sleep.”

James groaned softly as he emerged from the covers, leaning against Stephen as he sipped from the mug. “Danks.”

Stephen placed a hand against James' forehead, “Well, at least your temperature's dropped.”

“Gud.”

Stephen pressed a kiss against James' hair. “Your nose is still bothering you, isn't it?”

“What do you dink?”

“Shall I make it better?”

“Dow?”

“I've been speaking to Ditzy and he suggested something to me. Do you want to try it?”

James nodded, groaning again as he lifted a shaky hand to rub his aching head.

“Good. Just relax and let me take care of you.” Stephen pushed James until he was leaning against the pillows. He swiftly stripped and grinned at James' expression. “Like what you see?” Stephen didn't wait for a reply as he slithered under the covers and engulfed James.

He used all the skill and knowledge of what James liked, grazing him lightly with his teeth before hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

James bucked upwards as much as Stephen's grip on his thighs allowed, his breathing getting deeper as he approached orgasm. With a cry, James came hard and lay back panting hard.

Stephen licked his lips as he emerged to wrap James in his arms. “How's the nose.”

“Better. I can breathe.” James pulled Stephen into a kiss as he quirked a curious eyebrow. “Ditzy prescribed a blowjob?”

“Not exactly. He swore wanking would work. I thought you'd enjoy this better.”

“Oh, I did.” James caressed his lover's face. “In fact, Stephen, I think I'll need another one later so I can get a good night's sleep.”

Stephen gave a dramatic sigh before saying, “The sooner you're better, the better.”

James chuckled softly. “You're only getting twitchy because I haven't shagged you for a week.”

“Damn right I am.” Stephen sounded aggrieved. “So, mister, you are going to do what I say, get plenty of rest and get better asap.” He leaned in to kiss James. “Then I expect to be fucked so I can't walk straight for a week.”

“Sounds good to me.” James tried to smother a yawn.

“Right, go to sleep, love.” Stephen pulled James closer. “I want you better.”

James mumbled as he turned around in Stephen's embrace, nuzzling his lover as he slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
